Hypnotic l Eric Divergent l
by phoenixheartsx
Summary: * Meet Savannah, a young care-free Erudite, everyone either becomes a doctor or teacher or some kind of bookworm. Everything that Savannah doesn't seem to e likes adventure,action and maybe a little danger. * Meet Eric, a ruthless,emotionless,cold-hearted Dauntless leader.Will be forget what happened between them.Will he be hypnotized by her determination?. ERIC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Savannah's POV;**

Waking up this morning felt different. A good different. It was time.  
I got ready for the Ceremony and headed downstairs. As I walked into the living room, I noticed my father on the computer.  
"Is mother ready?", I asked him.  
He briefly looked me over and back to his work, "she's upstairs".  
The relationship between my parents and I wasn't the greatest. Every little mishap that they happened to find out about was because of me.  
I've caused several small fires in the labs, but it wasn't that big of a deal. But to them it was the end of the world.  
Their only priority was the know it all of my sister. She was a couple of years younger than me but she was very invested in all the curriculum that Erudite offered.  
To be honest, I think they were waiting until I was out of their lives. They couldn't keep my contained long enough for their purpose.  
If this ceremony wasn't required for the parents to attend, they wouldn't care to step a foot in the Hub.  
"Let's go Daniel", my mother announced as she walked downstairs along with Emily, my sister.  
My sister and I got along really well, she was the only one who understood me in this empty house.  
Without looking back, I followed to the awaiting car.

We arrived at the building where the ceremony was and walked inside.  
Everyone was seated in their faction, as we were about to walk to Erudite, someone called for my father.  
"Daniel!"  
My father turned around and there was his sister, Jeanine.  
Jeanine greeted my father followed by my mother and then turned to us.  
"Emily, my you have grown", she gushed, "Savannah, beautiful as ever".  
We thanked her as she continued to talk to my father, "So Savannah I hope you choose what's right for your future. The correct faction"  
I looked up at my aunt, "Believe me I'am"  
"Good", she answered with a smile and bid farewell.  
We turned around and walked to some empty seats, now it was just to wait.

After Jeanine said a few words, the calling of names began, staring with Amity.  
"This is going to take forever", Emily complained as I just laughed.  
After 30 minutes, it was Erudite's turn as the first person got called down.  
My palms were sweaty, my heart was beating a mile a min-,"Savannah Bradley".  
I stood up from my chair and turned to my sister, "take care Emmy. You know I'll always love you"  
As she hugged me, I felt her body tremble. I was losing my sister, but she was losing her friend.  
"I love you Vannah too. Promise you'll come see me", she cried.  
"Promise", I whispered back.  
I let her go and looked to my parent's, a simple nod was exchanged between us and that's it.  
Composing myself, I walked down the stairs towards the stage.  
I carefully picked up the knife and nicked my palm, without a doubt in my mind I moved over to the Dauntless bowl.  
"DAUNTLESS", the voice boomed as the coals sizzled.  
Someone gave me a small wrap for my palm as I headed to the roaring crowd of Dauntless.  
But before, I sat down I looked up to my sister and smiled.  
I was free.

 **Author's Note;** **  
 **Heyyyy, this is the first chapter for Hypnotic.**  
 **Let me know your thoughts about it.**  
 **Enjoy! :)**  
 ***BTW, this story will be MATURE. Since we all know Eric is very masculine and yeah lol*****


	2. Chapter 2

**002.  
+++++**

After the last person was called from Dauntless, everyone got up from their seats and headed out the door with our new factions.  
Suddenly, the members of Dauntless started running away from the building towards some sort of bridge.  
"The train", I said to myself and started running after the group.  
I ran until I saw some kind of climbing column that lead towards the train platform.  
Hastily, I quickly climbed to the top and noticed most of the members were there, yelling among each other.  
Looking around I noticed I was the only one from Erudite, most of new initiates were from Candor and Amity.  
"Only one bookworm this year. I bet you she can't see past one foot", I heard someone say from farther down the platform.  
"She doesn't look like Dauntless to me", someone else answered.  
They have to be Candor for sure.  
I chose to ignore them.  
Suddenly, the platform started trembling.  
I looked to my left and noticed the train coming straight towards us, not losing steam.  
My adrenaline started circulating through my body, it was exhilarating.  
The front end of the train passed making my hair fly in different directions.  
Noticing, the Dauntless members as they quickly got on the train, I knew it was my turn.  
I started running with all my might trying to find some sort of ledge to hang on and climb on.  
"There", I thought to myself.  
I ran and jumped at the same time, grabbing onto the ledge and pushed myself into the compartment.  
Just as I was trying to catch my breath, I heard someone from outside, "Help!".  
I looked and noticed a guy from Candor running after the train, desperately trying to keep up.  
"Bookworm! Help", he cried out.  
He was one of the guys that was making fun of me. Time to pay back.  
"Oh I'm sorry. I can't see you, you're passed one foot from me", I answered back and like that the train continued it's course to Dauntless.  
"That was awesome", someone said from next to me.  
I looked over and noticed a girl, and from the looks she was from Amity.  
"It was exhilarating", I said with a smile on my face.  
"Ellie", she said extending her hand.  
"Savannah", I said shaking her hand.  
Suddenly, we heard commotion from the front of the train.  
"They are making us jump now. Are you kidding me?", Ellie said disbelieving.  
I looked forward and stood up, "They want to kill us".  
"It would make it easier for them", Ellie replied.  
Ellie looked at me and back outside, "Together?"  
I looked at her, "together".  
We held hands and counted, "one...two...three", and just like that we were airborne.  
It felt like minutes, as we jumped out of the train towards the rooftop and like that it was over.  
Our bodies landed on the gravel rooftop and rolled until our momentum stopped.  
Ellie and I started laughing, since we couldn't believe that we just did that.  
"That was...", I started.  
"Amazing", Ellie finished.  
"Everyone gather around!", a voice boomed.  
We followed the crowd towards the ledge of the building.  
The sun was beaming over us, making it difficult to see who was talking.  
"My name is Max, I'm one of your leaders in Dauntless-"  
"and I'm Eric, I'm also one of your leaders. This is not quite yet the way into Dauntless. You have to show us what you have."  
"The only way into Dauntless is my jumping down this ledge", Max finished.  
"No way", Ellie whispered to me.  
"Do we have any volunteers?", Eric spoke out.  
"Is there some sort of net down there?", someone spoke out.  
"Why won't you find out and jump first", Max answered him.  
"We are not going to be here all day. Who's first?", Eric asked.  
My heartbeat started racing again, as my mouth spoke before my brain processed what I said.  
"I will"  
Everyone turned and looked at me.  
"Let's go we don't have all day"  
I took off my glasses and threw them on the floor.  
They were no need for me, it was just an act that my parent's forced upon me.  
As I walked closer to the ledge, I took the leaders appearance.  
My breath was labored.  
There standing in front of me was Eric.  
Eric from Erudite.  
Eric that I once hung out with.  
The same Eric that I had a crush on.  
The same Eric that almost stole my first kiss.  
The same one that told me that I was too bookworm to be with him.  
It was time to prove him wrong.  
I think he also remembered me by the way his eyes almost bulged out of it's sockets.  
I smirked knowing the effect I had on him.  
Climbing over the ledge, I looked down but saw no such thing as a net.  
Only darkness.  
"Today initiate", Eric said.  
I looked back but before I hastily took off my jacket and threw it at Eric's feet.  
"So bossy", I answered and with that I jumped off the edge.  
I felt free.  
But like that it was over as my body collided with a net.  
I caught my breath and laughed.  
I couldn't believe I just did that.  
"Did someone throw you off the edge?"  
Suddenly, a pair of arms hoisted me off the net and onto solid ground.  
"What's your name?"  
I looked at a man with a pair of nice eyes.  
"Think good, you can't choose again later"  
"Savannah", I answered.  
"First jumper, Savannah", he announced.  
Everyone cheered.  
"Welcome to Dauntless", he told me.  
I nodded and walked towards an adjacent wall.  
All that was left was to wait.

 **++++  
Author's Note;  
Second chapter already posted.  
How was that?  
I can't wait to start writing more on Eric/Savannah.  
Enjoy!  
Let me know what you all think?  
x  
PHOENIXHEARTSS**


	3. Chapter 3

**003.  
+++++**

As the last initiate jumped down towards the net, the man that was helping us get out of the net spoke.  
"Welcome to Dauntless. My name is Four and I will be overseeing your training while I'm not in the control room", he paused as Eric jumped onto the net, "Follow me".  
Everyone turned around and followed Four except for me, Ellie spoke up, "You coming?"  
I quickly nodded and followed her but before that I couldn't help but notice a certain Dauntless leader's stare.  
"Welcome to the Pit, it's the heart of Dauntless. When you have time of training you will most likely be here", he started moving again, "This is the reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy. A daredevil jump off this ledge and it will be your last day".  
As Four walked over the Chasm, I walked over and noticed how far down it was.  
"Yikes, imagine falling in there", Ellie said astonished.  
"Tell me about it", I responded.  
Ellie grabbed my hand as we quickly followed the group.  
"What was that back there?", Ellie questioned with a smirk.  
"What?", I paused, "What are you talking about?"  
"You and one of the leaders?",  
"Oh, that was nothing", I replied hoping she would stop there but she didn't.  
"Don't give me that crap. You both were ripping each other's clothes off with your eyes".  
"He was just someone I meet in my old faction. Nothing serious", I said hastily.  
"I-"  
"These are your sleeping arrangements", Four started.  
"Boys or girls?", someone asked.  
"Both", Four announced.  
"That's just great", someone mumbled beside me.  
"You'd love the bathrooms", Four said walking over to the bathrooms.  
The beds were in the open, no privacy at all and it was the same thing with the bathrooms.  
"Over there are clothes for everyone. Change up and then go down to the dinning hall", Four announced as he left.  
We all walked over to a table with an array of Dauntless type clothes.  
I chose a simple outfit but it held a sense of sexiness.  
Walking back to a random bed, I sat down and looked around.  
This wasn't the time to be shy.  
I sat down and pulled down my pair of Erudite pants and quickly stood up to put on the black skinny jeans.  
"Look at those legs boys", someone shouted from across the room.  
I looked up and noticed they were looking in my direction.  
"Take a picture boys, it'll last longer", I stated.  
"Burn", Ellie laughed from next to me.  
I turned around and took off my white polo in turn putting on my black tank top.  
You literally got hear a pin drop once I turned around the guys looked away.  
"Typical", I mumbled to Ellie.  
Quickly, I put on my shoes and waited for Ellie.  
Since we were the first ones done changing, we decided to go find the dinning room ourselves.  
After some time, it was official. We were lost.  
Ellie spoke," I'm going to go down the hall to see if maybe someone's there. Then we meet up here again".  
"Sounds good", I answered.  
She walked down on end of the hall while I walked down the other.  
I was too busy looking for someone when all of a suddenly I ran into a wall.  
Well, that's what it felt like.  
Just as I was about to go down, a pair of arms situated on my waist.  
Looking up, I noticed those pair of icy blue eyes.  
"It would help to look where you're walking", he said sternly.  
"I...I..."  
"Cat got your tongue Sav"  
Sav, that was the nickname he gave me back in our old faction.  
"No, I just don't have anything to say to you", I stated while getting out his grip.  
Without another word I turned around and started walking away.  
That didn't stop his conquest.  
Before, I took 3 steps he pulled me against a wall hidden along the hall.  
"What do you mean?", he asked looking deeply into my eyes.  
"Oh, like you don't remember", I harshly stated.  
He didn't response.  
"Let me get your brain to work since that is clearly broken. You dumped me without an explanation and the next day you were gone. You didn't even tell me a single thing. You were my best friend, my...", I paused, " and then you vanished".  
He face was so close to mine, I couldn't think straight and I guess neither could he.  
"I thought so", I mumbled.  
We looked at each other until someone called me.  
"Savannah?"  
I pushed Eric away and walked towards the hall to find Ellie with Four.  
"Let's go I'm hungry", Ellie exclaimed pulling me along.  
I turned around but saw nobody.  
"What are you looking at?", Ellie asked.  
"Nothing important", I answered, "Hi Four", I smiled.  
Four greeted me as we continued our trek towards the dinning hall.  
"What just happened?", I thought to myself.

 **++++  
How was that for an update?  
Let me know what you all think?  
Until next time.  
;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**004**  
++++

The day passed without an incident concerning Eric. After dinner, Ellie and I walked around the compound looking at the stores and tattoo parlors that lined the Pit.  
"Are you going to get a tattoo?", Ellie asked as we passed a parlor.  
Thinking I answered, "I'm not sure yet, maybe later. Are you?"  
Ellie looked from the shop to me, "Heck yes!", she exclaimed as she pulled me along.  
As we walked in we noticed a woman at the front desk.  
"Hey. You girls planning on getting some ink?", she asked us.  
I quickly pointed to Ellie, "She is".  
"Follow me".  
We quickly followed her down a couple of rooms that were filled with clients.  
Before we made it to the last room, the woman stopped at a occupied room.  
"Tori?"  
The woman peaked inside while we just stood behind her.  
"You have a new client in the next room"  
"Sounds good. Let them pick which one they like so they can be ready"  
We heard another woman reply to her.  
"Come on girls"  
We followed the girl passed the room that Tori was in.  
"Getting some ink initiate?"  
Eric was inside getting his tattoos recolored.  
"It's not for me actually for my friend", I replied while he stared at me.  
"Sav?"  
I quickly moved from Eric's stare as I heard a faint conversation.  
"You know her?"  
"Why do you ask?", Eric replied  
"It's just the way you look at her. It's-"  
"Don't say another word Tor"  
Ellie and I walked towards the empty room, "Here are some of the illustrations that can be done. The rest are outside along the wall".  
"You might as well get started on the one you want for later", Ellie told me.  
I nodded, "I'm going to see the ones outside real quick".  
"Okay, I'm going to use the bathroom. Don't want to make a mess of the chair", Ellie laughed.  
Disgusted, I answered,"Not a really nice mental picture El".  
I walked out of the room towards the stencils of the various tattoos.  
There were so many to pick, I wanted them all.  
After a while of looking, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.  
"Thought you said you weren't gonna get any?", the voice vibrated throughout my body.  
I closed my eyes for a second, "I thought that last time we spoke meant it was the last conversation I was going to have with you".  
Walking to the right, farther away from him, I didn't once look at him.  
"That's in the past. I thought you would understand", he stated.  
I chuckled, "Yeah, because it would have been so easy to forget the last 2 years with you".  
Hearing him sigh, made me feel some remorse.  
"What do you want me to tell you Sav?", he pleaded.  
Turning to him, I noticed his cold eyes turn slightly warm.  
"Tell me you didn't feel anything for me", I started getting closer to him, "Tell me you didn't feel something between us", I continued as I slightly touched his arm, "Tell me you don't love me".  
His breath became labored, but he never once responded.  
"That's all I needed to know. The cold,heartless,ruthless Dauntless leader can't be held down by someone. It shows weakness", I sneered, "and according to your demeanor, Dauntless are not weak".  
I tried to compose my voice and my whole being before I walked into the room with Ellie.  
"Did you pick one?", she asked.  
"Not quite, I have a couple of choices", I told her right when Tori walked in.  
"So, you ready?", she asked Ellie.  
"Let's do this",  
Ellie turned away from us, as Tori began her work on Ellie's back.  
Footsteps could be heard along the room.  
Looking up I noticed a shadow coming up towards the room.  
It was Eric.  
He quickly looked into the room and made eye contact with me.  
A interaction that wasn't missed by the tattoo artist.

 **+++++  
Another update.  
How was that?  
Peace.**

 **PHOENIXHEARTSS**


	5. Chapter 5

**005**

The next morning, Four barged in early in the morning.  
"Get up. Training starts in 10 minutes, be ready", he shouted and just like that he walked away.  
I stirred as the lights were turned on, but I seriously didn't want to get up.  
"Let's go, Savannah", Ellie nudged me, "What kept you awake yesterday.  
"You seriously don't want to know", I muttered.  
I closed my eyes, as images from my dream replayed in my mind.  
 _I was in a room, simple with white walls. Turning my head around trying to find an exit, I see a door.  
As I walked closer to the door hoping to get away, a hand pushed it back closed.  
"Running away from me Savannah", the voice whispered making the hair on my neck stand up.  
His arms caged my body against the wall,as I turned around I noticed the room had changed.  
We were at Dauntless.  
My heart was pounding like it was about to explode and he knew it.  
"Do I make you nervous?", He hissed moving his head closer to my neck.  
Why did he have this effect on me?.  
"Stop", I breathed.  
He pulled back, "Are you sure?".  
Was I?  
"Your body tells me a different thing", he voiced.  
Since, I couldn't keep eye contact with him I decided to look at my feet.  
"I...",  
Then in an instant, he grabbed the back of my thighs and lifted them off the ground, placing them around his waist.  
"What are -"  
His lips crushed against mine in a heated battle.  
A million thoughts were rushing through my head.  
Even though the kiss seemed rushed it felt right.  
My hands moved to grab his broad shoulders, and then to around his neck.  
His assault on my mouth stopped, but then continued across my neck.  
"Mhmm", I moaned as he neared my weak stop.  
He lightly chuckled as he continued down my neck to the valley of my breasts.  
While his mouth was lighting up a fire on my upper torso, his hands were doing something else.  
They explored every inch of my stomach, down my sides, across my thighs and back to my backside and they stayed there.  
"Eric", I moaned as he kissed my neck area.  
"Do you want me Savannah?", He asked._  
"Savannah?"  
I opened my eyes and noticed Ellie's deadpanned face.  
"Sorry, I'm just tired", I said quickly getting out of bed, heading towards the bathroom.  
The bathroom was something I needed to get used to.  
As I walked inside, I saw nakedness everywhere.  
The boys from Candor didn't seem to mind, being out in the open with each other.  
It was quite weird.  
Walking to a empty sink, I started brushing my teeth.  
"Erudite?"  
Great, I thought to myself.  
I ignored them, but it wasn't the right response for them.  
As I finished washing my teeth, I turned around and smacked right into the two Candor boys.  
"Thank god you have towels on", I said trying to surpass them but they kept on blocking the way.  
"Where's the fire?", one asked. His name was John.  
"Are you even into guys?", the other asked. Him being Ethan.  
"I'am into guys, just not the two of you", I sneered, "Now, if you excuse me".  
Just as I was about to push pass them, Ethan thought it was funny to push me back against the sink with force.  
I grimaced as I felt a slight pain on my hip.  
"Let's try that again bookworm", Ethan sneered getting closer.  
I wasn't going down without a fight.  
" . . . .Mouths", I emphasized, "was that clear for you".  
"Initiates?"  
I looked passed them and noticed Four at the entrance.  
"Everything alright?", he questioned getting closer to us.  
This was my chance.  
I quickly pushed them apart and passed them, "I think they are into each other".  
As I got into the bed areas, I noticed Ellie and the rest had left.  
Four then walked out from the bathroom towards me, "Get your clothes, you're changing in the training room".  
I smiled, "Thank you".  
"If I were you. I would be careful around those two", he whispered.  
"I think so too", I said picking out my clothes and following behind him.

Walking into the training room, I noticed everyone was there.  
I also noticed Eric was as well.  
"Took you long enough?", Eric sneered at Four.  
Four turned to look at me and again at Eric, "there was a little problem in the sleeping quarters".  
"What type of pro-", Eric stopped just as John and Ethan walked in.  
"You're both late!", Eric berated both of them.  
"They were the problem", Four stated.  
Eric looked at Ethan then John and back at me.  
"Go change. The changing room in further down",Four told me.  
Just as I was about to pass Eric, he stopped me.  
"What happened?".  
I looked down at my clothes and then back at him, "some guys don't like the answer no".  
And with that I walked towards the changing room.

 **+++++  
That was Chapter 5.  
Thanks to those of you who are reading this fanfic, it means alot.**

 **:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**006**  
++++

Exiting the changing room, I noticed everyone was lined up in front of a rock climbing object.  
"Want to tell me what happened?", a voice I knew really well said from behind me.  
I turned around and noticed him leaning against the wall, and pushed himself off towards me.  
"It was nothing", I said turning around.  
Suddenly, his hand grabbed my arm.  
"What's with you lately", I said trying to get my arm back.  
"Tell me what happened?", he demanded.  
"It's none of your concern. I'am nothing to you. You made that clear already", I replied harshly.  
He let go of my arm without anymore words as I walked towards the group.  
I reached Ellie in line, she spoke ," I'm not even going to ask", while I laughed.  
Eric joined Four in the front and stated the training protocols.  
"This is going to be your first lesson here at Dauntless. You need to climb that", Four stated as he pointed over head", in under a minute. Dauntless need to be quick, and agile. You are going to be partnered up with someone, those of you who get their first get more points than those that come in second." Four ended this part.  
"So here are the groups, Ellie and James, Duke and Anna, Echo and Dylan, Ethan and Savannah, John and Alice, Pete and Gerad, Andrew and Ali, Caden and Gabby, and last Nathan and Tate. Line up!", Eric called out.  
"Good luck", Ellie said in a low tone.  
I noticed Ethan walking towards me with his obnoxious smirk.  
"How's it going _partner_ ", he voiced next to me.  
"It's all dandy", I sarcastically answered.  
"What's it like talking to the winner", he said looking at the rock climbing tower.  
I looked over, "I don't know, how does it feel?".  
"John and Alice, you're first!", Four's voice boomed.  
Now all that was left was to wait.  
About four groups went until Eric called, "Ethan and Savannah".  
Ethan was about to grab my hand, but I pulled it back.  
Four went over to Ethan and placed a harness, while Eric walked over to me.  
"Why do we have to wear these?", Ethan questioned.  
Eric walked in front of me and tied a line around my waist. I slightly jumped as I felt his hands on my bare skin.  
"Since this is your first time, we don't want you falling off. Next time, there won't be anything",Four answered him.  
Eric bent down to level with my knees, "Lift".  
I looked down and lifted my legs up slightly so they could fit around the leg straps.  
He brought them up towards my thighs and tied them just below the waist strap.  
"Ready?", Eric asked me.  
"I'm ready to kick his ass", I replied earning a slight smirk from Eric.  
"Good luck", Eric whispered as he passed by me.  
Ethan and I lined up in front of the tower. The goal was to out smart your opponent and try to overlap them.  
I calculated the moves I needed to make in order to get to the top.  
"Ready?", Four called out.  
Ethan and I nodded.  
"3...2...1"  
Ethan rushed passed me and got to the tower first.  
Size mattered here, I was smaller than him so that meant I was more faster.  
He reached a hand over and grabbed a ledge, pushing himself off.  
I followed behind in the same manner.  
As we reached the middle part of the tower, it got tricky.  
"Tired?", Ethan called out.  
"Just getting started", I called out as I reached for a opening further up from my head.  
I got slightly ahead of him and he knew it.  
"Kiss my as-".  
Suddenly, my foot was pushed from the edge taking me by surprise.  
"That's cheating", someone yelled from below.  
I desperately tried to find my footing but my legs were burning.  
"Come on Savannah", I heard Ellie encourage me.  
After a few tries, I was able to grab on something.  
I was gaining some ground and soon I was right next to Ethan.  
"Miss me?", I smirked.  
The spaces were much shorter than before so it worked in my advantage.  
I was flying by that I didn't noticed Ethan's hand was placed on a ledge, and I ended up stepping on it.  
Propelling myself, I was able to reach the top and rung the bell.  
"So Ethan how does it feel?", I asked.  
I guess he didn't like that because one second I was hanging on the top and the next I was falling towards the ground.  
The sudden weight made the line snap, I was done for.  
But my death never came, I opened my eyes and noticed I was in someone's arms.  
Eric's.  
My heart was beating a million beats per minute, I was sure it was going to explode.  
"You okay?", Eric asked concernedly.  
I just nodded and looked up at Ethan.  
"He's just a sore loser", I said moving my hair from my face.  
Eric placed me on the ground and touched my sore hip, making me grimace.  
"Training's done for today", Four announced as everyone scattered,"Ethan come with me".  
"Thanks", I said to Eric.  
He grabbed my wrist and started leading me towards the halls.  
"What happened today?".  
"Do you ever stop?", I was tired of his constant interrogation.  
He held a stern expression.  
I sighed.  
"Alright, Ethan and his crony decided it was fun and mess with me in the bathroom", I stated.  
"Did they touch you?", he said raising his voice.  
"You know I don't give in that easily Tiger", I said.  
"Are you hurt?", he asked once more.  
I lifted up my shirt slightly and noticed a nasty bruise forming.  
"It's nothing", I told him.  
He bent down and slightly touched my skin.  
His hands were cold compared to my warm one.  
"It's not that bad, just some bruising", Eric stated.  
"Thanks Doc", I sarcastically replied.  
He got up and stood in front of me.  
"Be careful. I'm not always going to be around you know", he warned.  
I nodded, "I know. I can take care of myself."  
"Yeah, okay", he smirked.  
"What you don't believe me?", I asked raising an eyebrow.  
"On the contrary. I know you can", He slightly chuckled.  
"Well, I got to go. I'm starving.", I said walking past him.  
"Sav?"  
I turned and noticed his frame, "Yeah?"  
"You were great out there"  
"I know".  
He smirked and turned around.

 **++++++++  
Chapter 6 up and loaded.  
How was this chapter?  
It's a slow burn kind of story. I don't want Savannah to give in just yet.  
But they are getting used to each other.  
Time will tell.  
Enjoy!  
** **x**


	7. Chapter 7

**007**  
++++

It was Friday, that meant we got the day off. Ellie and I woke up that morning and went to breakfast.  
Ellie and I quickly changed and headed out.  
"What are you getting today?", Ellie asked as we sat down.  
I shook my head, "Not really sure. I'm craving some oatmeal".  
"Oatmeal?", Ellie exclaimed, "Really?"  
I nodded.  
We were already done when I noticed Ellie look behind me while rolling her eyes.  
"Well look who it is boys"  
I knew that voice.  
Taking a deep breathe, I turned around.  
"Look Ethan. I know you're like in love with me,but please don't talk to me here. I don't want to be seen with you", I said.  
"How's my partner", Ethan sneered.  
"Look I'm done with the whole partner crap. You're just mad because you lost yesterday. Guess what?", I said getting closer to him,"Deal with it".  
I motioned at Ellie that we needed to leave.  
Grabbing my juice, I turned around and just as I was about to pass Ethan and his group, a hand threw my juice onto the floor and my sandals.  
I seriously was tired of him.  
"Is widdle Savannah going to cry", Ethan joked resulting his group to laugh.  
Then without hesitation, my fist made contact with his face.  
"You little bitch!", Ethan exclaimed as blood seeped from his nose.  
Since he was taller, he easily pushed me onto the table.  
His hand was around my neck, cutting the air from entering my body.  
I desperately tried to get him off me but it was useless.  
Noticing Ellie no where in sight, I knew I had to get him off.  
My legs were free so I did what most girls would do.  
Quickly, I hit him in the groin in a single swing, that alone brought him down.  
I took a gasp of air when I had the chance.  
"Savannah?"  
I was helped off the table by no other than Four.  
"Are you okay?", he questioned looking me over.  
I was trying to catch my breath so I just nodded.  
Suddenly, the doors of the dining hall were thrown open by a determined Dauntless leader.  
His eyes scanned the area until they found mine, and in a few strides he was beside me and Four.  
"What happened?", he voice echoed throughout the room.  
"Ethan and his minions decided it was a nice idea to bother Savannah once again", Four explained.  
Eric turned to me, "are you okay?"  
I nodded.  
"Ethan come with me. James and Caden go with Four", Eric ordered.  
Just before they left, he leaned in, "Meet me at the Chasm at 8".

Ellie and I decided it would make sense to go and buy new clothing to take our minds off the whole ordeal.  
After about thirty minutes of shopping, we headed to Tori's tattoo shop.  
"What are we doing here?", Ellie questioned.  
"I think it's time for that tattoo", I answered with a smile, "Let's go".  
We walked over to the desk, "Hi, we are here for T-"  
"Ellie? Savannah?. They are here for me Audrey", Tori said walking over to us.  
"Do you know what you want?", Tori asked.  
"Yeah, I know", I said walking over to the design.  
After about forty minutes, the tattoo was done.  
"It will sting for a couple of minutes, after that it's all fine", Tori exclaimed.  
I thanked her as Ellie and I left towards the sleeping quarters.  
"So are you going to meet up with Ericccc", she nudged me.  
I was on the fence about it, "I don't know".  
"Oh, don't give me that crap. Go for it. I mean have you seen him, he's like totally hot and intimidating but hot", Ellie said fanning her face, "all the girls here want to be in his bed. You have that chance, take it."  
"I'm not like most girls. Sure, I'm a problematic one but I'm not one who throws themselves to the first man that offers her his bed", I explained.  
"I know but he's totally into you," Ellie said, "or are you oblivious".  
"Trust me, I know".  
It was about 10 minutes until 8, and at that time I knew what I was going to do.  
I quickly changed and walked over to Ellie.  
"I'll see you later", I told her as I made by way towards the Chasm.  
A million thoughts were running through my head.  
Was he even going to be there?  
I got to the Chasm and frowned.  
Nobody was there.  
"I knew this would happen", I grumbled.  
I waited for about 10 minutes and then I knew it was time to go.  
Just as I was about to leave, a pair of hands grabbed me around the waist.  
I placed my hands on his firm chest, "I'm leaving", trying to push him away.  
"I was held up by Max", he explained as he looked down at me, "I'm sorry".  
Confused, I looked up at him, "Excuse me?", I asked in disbelief.  
He raised an eyebrow,"want me to spell it out for you".  
"Can you now?", I joked.  
"Haha", he mimicked a real laugh.  
I pulled away from him, "What do you want to talk about?", I asked walking towards the railing.  
He followed my movements and stopped beside me,"how are you liking Dauntless?".  
I blankly stared at him.  
"You're joking right. You brought me out here to just ask me how I'm liking it here?"  
I felt him behind me moving closer, "What do you want to talk about?".  
Turning around I faced him, "you're unbelievable I'm leaving".  
Without warning, he placed his hands on my hips and pushed me against the railing.  
"Ouch", I cried,"watch it!"  
He raised his eyebrows while slowly lowering the waistband of my pants.  
"You got inked?", he asked in disbelief running his fingers along my tattoo.  
I sucked in a breath as he explored my skin.  
He looked up and smirked.  
Eric returned to eye level with me, and moved closer.  
"Eri-"  
The words were stopped as his lips crashed against my awaiting ones.  
My arms went instinctively behind his neck brining him closer to me as possible.  
His arms explored along my ribs,down my waist as he grabbed hold of my butt lifting me off the ground.  
My legs grounded themselves around his waist, as I held myself upright.  
We both were running out of breath and in turn he moved his assault alongside my neck.  
"Did you seriously fall asleep here?"  
I opened my eyes and noticed I was leaning against the railing along the Chasm.  
"Earth to Savannah", Eric said moving his hands in front of my face, "what were you dreaming about?"  
Oh, god I hope he didn't hear anything, I thought to myself.  
"N..nothing", I stuttered.  
He smirked walking closer to me, "are you sure about that?", he was playing with me.  
I got up from the ground and stood in front of him, "You know what...Screw you".  
Turning around, I walked away from him but before I heard him yell, "Oh sweetie believe me I would. What time?"  
Groaning, I walked around the corner and ran straight into someone.  
"Oh my gosh", the person held me close to him so I didn't fall, "are you alright?"  
I stared and him.  
He was goodlooking.  
"I'm...I'm..okay", I said trying to form words.  
"Okay, good", he laughed.  
"Who are you?", I asked"if you don't mind me asking?"  
"I'm one of the leaders here at Dauntless. I was gone on business for a couple of days", he explained.  
"I'm Savannah. I'm a Dauntless initiate", I said extending my hand.  
"I'm-"  
"Bradley?"  
I turned around and noticed Eric walking from the chasm.  
"Eric?"  
Bradley looked at me and back at Eric, "it's nice to meet you Savannah. Hope you see you at training".  
I smiled, "I hope so too. Goodnight", as I walked past him towards the sleeping quarters.  
All the way, I held a smile.

 **+++++++  
Chapter 7!  
I'm totally in love with this fanfic, I can't stop writing.  
Leave me nice comments, please and thanks!  
Feedback is welcomed.**

 **P.S. Bradley is played by the hot Nathaniel Buzolic aka Kol from TVD.  
** **x**


	8. Chapter 8

v

 **008**  
++++

The next day I woke up early before anyone else and quickly took a shower. Just as I finished changing, Four belted out ,"Everyone up!.Be in the training room in 30 minutes".  
Ellie woke up and changed as we both headed to the dining hall to have a quick breakfast.  
"So did you meet up with a certain someone yesterday?", Ellie asked raising her eyebrows up and down.  
I stopped chewing,"He showed up late. I feel asleep".  
Ellie just blinked rapidly.  
I quickly ate my scrambled eggs with toast and waited for Ellie to finish her fruit.  
When unexpectedly, someone said beside me.  
"Morning Savannah"  
Turning my head, I noticed Bradley.

"Hey you", I smiled.  
"Who's this?", Ellie whispered.  
"Ellie, this is Bradley. Bradley, this is my friend Ellie. He's a leader", I introduced them.  
She looked past me and whispered, "He's totally hot".  
I nudged her and turned back to Bradley.  
"Are you going to give a lesson today?", I asked.  
He took a sip of his coffee,"Mhmm. Four is busy today, so I'm in charge with Eric".  
I nodded.  
"We'll it's time to go. We don't want to be late", I told Ellie.  
"I'll walk with you", Bradley said getting up, "since I'm going to the same place".  
As we walked out the cafeteria, Ellie spoke up,"I'm going to head to the bathroom. I'll meet you up there".  
I looked at her, right before she quickly winked and walked away.  
"You aren't like most leaders here", I said.  
Bradley frowned and looked at me, "How so?".  
"You're approachable. You give a sense of understanding, not like most people here. They are cold", I explained.  
"Well, thanks. I guess it was thanks to my mother. Even though I was born here at Dauntless, I just don't like to be mean to others", he said with a slight smile.  
"I can be mean if you want me to", He suddenly spoke.  
"I don't think you could", I chuckled.  
"Wanna beat?", he challenged me.  
He stopped and looked at me sternly.  
But,within 5 seconds he was in a fit of laughter, and so was I.  
We made it to the training room with 5 minutes to spare.  
As we walked inside, I noticed most of the initiates were there and so was Eric.  
The second we walked with the room, Eric's head looked up and froze.  
For a second it looked like he was going to get up and punch the living day lights at Bradley, but then it vanished.  
Bradley leaned in and said, "I'll be heading to my side of the room", and laughed.  
"Sounds good", I chuckled.  
I walked to the group of initiates and sat down, waiting for the training lesson to start.  
 **+++  
** After a few minutes, Eric spoke,"I hope you all had you're breakfast already. We are going to train hard today".  
Bradley walked into view, "We are going to get about 2 miles of running today. Then we are going to shoot something"  
Everyone quickly started running around and outside the compound for about forty minutes.  
As we reached the outskirts of Amity, Bradley stopped in the front of the group.  
Someone walked from the tree-line towards us.  
"Welcome Dauntless", the woman said kindly.  
Bradley and the woman spoke for a couple of minutes and then announced, "our training will be here on the Amity compound. Respect their space."  
The woman led us to the middle the trees to a vast space with targets lined up.  
"Everyone pick a gun and a target", Eric announced.  
Everyone grabbed a gun and walked to their targets.  
"By the way", Bradley spoke, "they are not real bullets".  
Eric and Bradley showed up how to shoot and how to place the gun,until it was our turn to practice.  
It seemed everyone was having trouble, everyone except me.  
"You're doing good", a voice said behind me.  
I turned around,"thanks", I said getting back to the target.  
"Keep up the good work", Bradley smiled and quickly went back to help the others.  
What I didn't noticed wast the stare from the other Dauntless leader.

 **++++++  
Chapter 8!  
This is so fun to write!  
Eric is jelly!  
There will be more Bradley/Savannah interactions to come.  
4 comments for chapter 9!  
Let's do this!  
:)**

"


	9. Chapter 9

**009**

The next morning, I woke up before anyone else and walked to the training room. I decided to get some practice in before we begun the day's lesson.  
Quickly, I walked to the changing room and got ready in my workout clothes for the day.  
I estimated the time to be around six in the morning give or take.  
Walking over to the punching bags, I got in some uppercuts and what not.  
Suddenly, I heard footsteps from the halls.  
"What do you think you're doing?".  
I sighed.  
"What does it look like I'm doing, Tiger", I replied not looking at him.  
He walked closer to me, "I'm not liking the attitude initiate", he sneered.  
I stopped my punching and looked at him, "Do you want me to continue practice on you?"  
My answer made him smirk.  
"I know you Eric", I said walking towards the other end of the room.  
"What are you doing up so early?", he questioned as he followed me.  
"Early bird catches the worm, don't it?".  
He glared at me.  
"Fine, I couldn't sleep. I'm kind of nervous about the rankings today", I explained.  
"What?", He asked, "You don't think you did good?".  
"I don't to think I'm the best", I said, "You can be the best today and be faction-less tomorrow".  
He turned away from me and mumbled, "I don't think your boyfriend will allow that".  
The statement was said so low, but I was able to get some words from it.  
"Hold up", I chuckled, "Are you?"  
"am'I what?", he asked like it was no big deal.  
"Are you jealous?", I laughed, "that's a new thing for you Eric".  
"I' .Jealous", he stated clearly.  
"Yeah, I'll believe that when pigs fly".  
I walked over to the weights and lifted a 5 pound dumbbell.  
"You're one of many", he said without a thought.  
Silence.  
"If that helps you sleep at night, fine by me", I started, "but Eric you lost a diamond".  
"I thought you said you don't like to think highly of yourself", he quoted my words.  
"I don't, but I just like messing with you", I said walking out of the room.  
But before, I left I turned around and said to him, "Oh and Eric", he looked at me, "Jealously doesn't look good on you."  
Without a single word, I turned around and left.

I walked into the dinning room and noticed a couple of Dauntless born were already in line.  
"Savannah?"  
I turned around and noticed Amber.  
For some time, Ellie and I have created a friend relationship with her.  
"I didn't think you'd be up so early", she acted astonished.  
"Well believe it sister", I laughed.  
"Where's Ellie?", she asked and like on command Ellie was walking inside the room followed by the other initiates.  
We quickly grabbed breakfast and ate in peace until Max, the Dauntless leader spoke out.  
"Attention all initiates!", he announced, "today you will have your first results", the dinning room erupted in whispers, "those of you who fall below the red line will be leaving Dauntless today".  
Suddenly, like wild fire everyone started freaking out.  
"How can they just throw us into the faction-less. That's awful", Ellie exclaimed.  
"Tell me about it, but that's how they have worked for all this time", I told her.  
"Initiates, be in the training room in 10 minutes. Don't be late", Eric's voice boomed from overhead.  
After we calmed down, we said bye to Amber and walked into the training room.  
I noticed Four,Bradley and Eric were all there.  
Bradley noticed my presence and quickly smiled at me and like that it was gone.  
Ellie nudged me, "someone is getting those love stares".  
"Shut up", I said nudging her back.  
Once everyone was situated in one place, Four took us to a board with all our names on it.  
I desperately tried to find my name and I thanked my lucky stars when I noticed I was in 5th place with Ellie behind me.  
Unfortunately, there was four of us that made it below the line.  
Four instructed them to go to Max's office, where they will be taken off the compound.  
"Don't get too happy with your position. Tomorrow is stage 2, and that will test on how fell you handle your fears like a true Dauntless", Bradley spoke out.  
Eric continued, "Today you will get to train with us with the other's practice before your names are called".  
"Well,this is new", Ellie whispered to me.  
"First up", Four spoke out, "Ethan and Eric".  
"This is not going to end good", I looked on and I wasn't talking about Eric.

 **+++++++  
I couldn't resist writing Chapter 9 !  
Please guys, I need some feedback.**

 **If you find any mistakes let me know as well.  
Let's try this one more time.**

 **3 new comments for chapter 10 (double digits)!**


	10. Chapter 10

**010  
+++**

 ***This one is going to be in Eric's POV***

From the moment I left Erudite I knew I had lost her, but I couldn't let my weakness show.

Her.

She was my weakness, and I'll admit that.

Months passed and I began to forget her, but once I saw her among the initiates, everything changed.

Those feelings I buried deep inside resurfaced the moment she looked me in the eyes.

My Dauntless training came into play and I knew that I had to act like it didn't bother me.

She doesn't mean nothing, my inner voice repeated over and over again.

As days passed I grew impatient at times that I didn't get to see her.

After what happened at Tori's shop, I felt empty.

The event replayed over and over," tell me you didn't feel anything for me", she begged as she got closer to me.

I didn't say anything.

"Tell me you didn't feel something between us", she spoke slowly as she slightly touched my arm, "tell me you don't love me".

I didn't have any answer, but truth be told I wanted to crash into her and hold her in my arms and tell her that I did feel something for her.

Her voice trembled like she wanted to break down, "that's all I needed to know. The cold, heartless, ruthless Dauntless leader can't be held down by someone. It shows weakness", she sneered, "and according to your demeanor, Dauntless are not weak", and with that she turned around and walked away.

"Fuck", I cursed to myself.

I followed her footsteps as they lead me to a room in where Tori was doing a tattoo, she was in there.

We looked at each other for a brief moment before I walked away.

After the first lesson, I told her to meet me at the Chasm.

As I was about to leave my office, someone called my name.

"Eric!"

I turned around and noticed Max," do you have a moment?"

I couldn't say no, "Yeah, sure", I said.

We walked to his office and that minute turned into over an hour.

After I was dismissed I quickly headed to the Chasm, and stopped as I heard a voice.

A distant whisper.

"Eric"

My eyes caught my name being said in a low tone.

Walking closer, I noticed it was Savannah leaning against the wall of the Chasm.

She was sleeping.

"Eric", she moaned.

I smirked as I immediately knew she was dreaming about me.

"Earth to Savannah", I said, shaking her awake, "What are you dreaming about?" I said kneeling in front of her.

Noticing she was slightly out of breath, she answered, "No…nothing".

She got up to her feet and so did I, "are you sure about that", I said seductively while getting closer to her.

"You know what….screw you", she sneered and walked past me.

Smirking I replied, "oh sweetie, believe me I would. What time?"

I knew she didn't like my answer because she ignored me and walked off.

About a minute, I followed her steps and stopped in my tracks.

"I'm Savannah, I'm a Dauntless initiate", she replied with a smile on her face.

Bradley mirrored her smile, "I'm..."

"Bradley", I called out coming out of the shadows..

Bradley looked past her, "Eric?"

He then turned back to her, "it was nice to meet you Savannah. Hope you see you at training", he stated.

She smiled widely, "I hope to see you too. Goodnight", she finished and walked past him.

As she walked past him, he turned around and watched her walk away.

"Don't be jealous", I told myself over and over again.

Days passed and I grew impatient everything I noticed Bradley talking to her.

She was _mine_ , and I hate sharing.

I think she knew the little game she was playing and she thought it would be funny to make me jealous.

Every time, I would see them together I wanted to walk up to him and smash his face, but I held my composure.

He was my friend, and she was mine.

I hated every laugh that would come out of her mouth while she was in his presence.

For today's lesson, I noticed they walked in laughing and stopped once my eyes caught hers.

He leaned over and quickly whispered something to her making her smile.

Bradley quickly walked over to where Four and I were as she sat down and waited.

Each of us instructed something, "Today you will train with us, while the other's practice. Be ready for when we call your names", I said.

"First up", Four stated, "Ethan and Eric".

I smirked.

Whatever was going to happen, I knew I had to fight for Savannah.

I had to show her what she meant to me, my way.

 **That was chapter 10!**

 **Let me know what you all think.**

 **:)**

 **x**


	11. Chapter 11

**011**

Ethan and Eric were positioned for their "training". I think Ethan hoped it was a lesson and not a revenge fight.  
"3...2...1..", Four counted down.  
In an instant, Eric ran straight into Ethan and pushed him on the mat.  
"Never start off soft", Four yelled to us, as some of us watched.  
Ethan tried furiously to get Eric off him but it was impossible.  
Eric's structure compared to Ethan's was nothing close to match.  
Bradley walked closer and stood by my side, "are you nervous?", he asked.  
I chuckled," would you believe me if I said no", he laughed as well.  
For an instance, Eric looked up and Ethan took his chance and flipped Eric on his stomach.  
"Never take your eye off your opponent", Bradley said to everyone.  
After about 5 minutes, Eric had Ethan on the ground begging for mercy as Ethan's arm was twisted over his back.  
"TIME", Four belted out as Eric got off Ethan and walked towards Four.  
Bradley left my side and joined the rest of the leaders.  
"Next,Savannah...", I held my breath as Four announced ,"and...me"  
I walked to the mat as Four joined me ,"don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl", I laughed.  
"Didn't once cross my mind",he chuckled.  
"Commence", Eric barked.  
I hope that my small body will be an advantage. I quickly moved around him and jumped on his back.  
"Size does matter", Bradley stated, "sometimes".  
Four quickly grabbed me around my shoulders and pulled me over him onto the mat.  
My body impacted the soft cushion, I quickly punched him in the stomach making him bend over.  
Hastily, I climbed onto him and grabbed his wrists, twisting them in the process.  
I heard him groan,"you quit Grumpy?".  
"Not a chance", Four breathed out as he grabbed my legs and brought me against his frame pushing me down against the mat once more.  
"TIME!", Eric announced.  
Four helped me up, "nice match Van".  
"Van?", I repeated, "I like it".  
I walked back to the group, and noticed my forehead was slightly bleeding.  
Bradley walked over to me, "might want me to check that for you".  
"Sure, I -"  
"Bradley and James", Four stated.  
"I'll take care of it", a voice said behind us.  
Eric.  
Bradley nodded and walked to the mat.  
"Let's go", Eric said grabbing my arm.  
"I...I think I'm okay", I said,"thanks anyways".  
He didn't like that answer, "Do you seriously want to make a scene here?".  
"I said I'm fine", I repeated.  
"Well, I don't think so", Eric said and lead me to the medical room.  
He quickly took out a first aid kit and sat me down on a make shift bed.  
"Why do you have to complicate things", I told him.  
"Because you don't listen", he sneered.  
Silence.  
He moved closer to me and dab my wound with some rubbing alcohol, "ouch".  
"See I told you it wasn't that bad", I told him as he finished cleaning it up.  
"and I told you I wanted to help you", he stated.  
"or did you want to steal me away to a solitary room", I smirked.  
"Maybe I did", he continued.  
Suddenly, we heard a commotion outside.  
I quickly got off the bed and opened the door followed my Eric.  
"Call the meds!", Four yelled to a member of Dauntless.  
"What's going o-", Eric was about to finish when I noticed the crowd disperse.  
I stopped in my tracks, as I noticed Bradley laying in a pool of his blood, James was held down by some members of Dauntless and a knife was seen next to his hand.  
"Everyone out!", Eric announced to the whole group of initiates.  
I couldn't move.  
"Let's go", Ellie grabbed my hand but I didn't move an inch.  
"Savannah", Eric said grabbing my attention, "get ".  
I nodded as Ellie pulled me along.  
But before we left the room, I turned back once more and noticed Bradley's eyes closing.  
"He's going to be okay", Ellie reassured me.  
"Is he?", I cried out as I pulled out of the room.

* * *

 **+++++++++  
DUNDUNDUN!  
What's going to happen to Bradley.  
Leave comments, please!  
x**


	12. Chapter 12

**012  
** \+ + + + + +

"He'll be fine Savannah", Ellie reassured me as we sat at the dinning room. I blankly nodded.  
"I sure hope so", I mumbled.  
"Let's go change. It's getting late", Ellie stated.  
We got off our seats and walked towards the team room.  
I quickly showered before anyone else got in the showers and changed into some comfortable clothes.  
Laying in bed, I closed my eyes and hoped tomorrow will be different.  
Stage 2 was going to challenge everyone.

"Everyone up!", a voice boomed.  
"Who's that?", someone questioned.  
Was he a replacement for Bradley.  
Ellie and I quickly changed and waited for the rest of us.  
"When I call your names please come with me", the man said, "Echo,Pete,Savannah and Ethan".  
The four of us walked up to him, "Follow me".  
Ellie gave me a slight smile as we followed him away.  
We walked about 2 minutes, until we reached a room. A white room.  
"Wait here for your leaders", the man said and then left.  
We sat amongst ourselves waiting, until the doors opened and in walked Four and Eric.  
"Stage 2 is beyond those doors", Eric said as he pointed to two doors against the wall.  
"Pete", Four called out,"you're first come with me".  
They walked in one room,"Savannah", I looked up from my lap to meet Eric's gaze", come with me".  
Taking a deep breath, I walked in with Eric.  
The room was cold, it held a chair that looked like it leaned back and in the corner there was some equipment of sorts with a computer.  
"Sit", Eric barked.  
Nodding, I walked over to the chair and sat down.  
"Do you know-",  
"He's in recovery. He had surgery yesterday", Eric said while looking at the computer monitor.  
The breath that I was holding seemed to escape my lungs in relief.  
"That's good", I mumbled.  
The silence was uncomfortable. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.  
"You're going to be sedated in order for me to manage your fear landscapes", he explained.  
He walked behind and all I could hear was glass being moved around.  
In an instant, he was next to me, he gently moved my hair from my neck.  
"Is this going to hurt?", I asked with a sense of uncertainty.  
I felt his warm hand come in contact with my skin, igniting a wave of sensations within me.  
But, I couldn't,wouldn't let it show.  
He plunged the needle in my neck and once the needle was out, so was I.

 _I stood in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing sight, no houses,no people. Just me.  
Suddenly, my ears picked up noises followed by flapping.  
Looking behind me I noticed a flock of black birds, then without a doubt I ran.  
Ran as fast as I could but getting nowhere.  
I was out of breath as I tried to find somewhere to hide.  
Then out of nowhere a house materialized itself in front of me.  
I quickly ran inside taking protection from those menacing birds.  
"Savannah?"  
I tried around and noticed my sister.  
"Emily", I gasped and ran to her.  
"Run", Emily warned me.  
All of a sudden, he appeared before me.  
Ryan.  
"My sweet Savannah", he purred walking closer to me.  
"Ry-"  
Without blinking, he captured my throat in his tight grip.  
"You thought you would get away from me so easily", he sneered tightening his hold, "you little bitch".  
I distraughtly tried to escape his hold but it was impossible,until I stealthy brought my knee to his groin.  
He doubled over in pain and I knew it was my chance to run.  
I ran outside the house only to be in front of a man. A man with a gun.  
Stopping in my tracks, I held my place making him smirked.  
The gun was shot as the bullet hit me right in the stomach.  
My hand went instantly to the wound as I noticed blood was covering my hands.  
Consequently, I fainted.  
When I opened my eyes I was in a room.  
"Emily?"  
Emily was sat on a chair with her hands tied behind her back and tape placed over her mouth.  
Then a voice boomed throughout the room.  
"Kill her"  
Confused, I looked around trying to find the source.  
"Kill her now!"  
The voice yelled louder.  
My hand instantly moved in a straight line pointing to Emily.  
"Shoot her. You're Dauntless now" the voice sneered.  
Without thinking, I pulled the trigger.  
_I gasped trying to catch my breathe.  
"Welcome back", Eric's voice said.  
I looked around and noticed I was in the same room with Eric.  
"Not that bad", Eric said "you completed that in 20 minutes".  
"Can I leave now?", I asked hoping for the yes answer.  
Eric simply nodded, but before I left he spoke.  
"Bradley is accepting visitors, if you want to go see him"  
I turned around and noticed he was being truthful.  
Smiling I said, "thanks", and walked out.

 **++++++  
Chapter 12 up and posted!  
Please I need feedback!  
If you're reading this please leave your comments below!  
Means alot!**


	13. Chapter 13

**013  
++++++++++**

 ****Immediately after my fear landscapes, I headed to the medical part of the compound.  
As I neared the entrance to the department, I noticed Max leaving as he gave me a slight nod in which I returned.  
"Hello, who are you looking for?", a voice asked behind me.  
Turning around I was shocked to see who it was ,"Joseph?".  
"It's been a while Sav, you look well", he smiled.  
Joseph was the main doctor back at Erudite. He and I met a couple of times since he was a friend of my dad's.  
"What are you doing here?", I asked.  
He explained,"Max called me in yesterday about someone who got stabbed really bad".  
"Bradley", I said to him.  
"Are you here to see him?", He questioned.  
I nodded, "Well that's if he's up for visitors. I don't want to bother him".  
He smiled, "Follow me".  
After walking a few steps, "wait here", he told me as I waited in the hallway.  
For a couple of minutes, Joseph talked to Bradley.  
After a short time, Joseph walked out and gave me a blank stare.  
I frowned,"I guess that's a no. I'll leave now".  
Just as I turned he spoke, "You're the first visitor of the day".  
I smiled and walked inside the room.  
"Bradley?"  
"I was hoping it was you", he smiled.  
"How are you feeling?", I asked walking closer to the bedside.  
"I've had worse, you know being in Dauntless and all", he smirked.  
I nodded.  
"The doctor told me I'm you're first visitor", I stated, "didn't Max come and see you".  
"I told the doctor to tell him I was sleeping", he explained, "I didn't want anyone today".  
I looked at him confused, "I'll leave if you-"  
"I didn't want anyone except you", he finished.  
Looking up, "I don't know what to say".  
"I know this seems clique", he laughed, "The Dauntless leader having feelings for a trainee. Well it's happened before", he explained.  
I looked on.  
"I know it seems to early, but I have to get this off my chest. Since the moment I laid eyes on you, I just felt this pull towards you. I can't explain it", he breathed.  
He extended his hand waiting for mine.  
I walked closer and placed my hand in his, tighten his hold on my hand.  
"You don't have to say anything. I just needed you to know", he said.  
I smiled, "only time will tell".  
"I have patience", he laughed.  
Suddenly, the moment was ruined as Joseph walked in.  
"Sorry to interrupt but Bradley needs his medication and it causes some drowsiness", he explained and then left again.  
I looked to Bradley, "I guess this is my cue to leave", he frowned.  
"Please stay", he begged.  
"I can't", I frowned myself, "but hear this. Once you're better you can leave this place".  
"I can't wait to leave this hell hole", he sneered.  
"That was pretty mean", I laughed.  
"I'm getting better", he chuckled.  
I leaned in closer and placed a chaste kiss on his temple, "I'll see you later Bradley"  
"See ya", he whispered as I turned around and left.

I eagerly walked in the dinning hall and scanned the place looking for Ellie and Amber.  
Once, I spotted them I walked over to them, "where were you", voiced Amber.  
"I was visiting Bradley", I explained as Ellie scooted down the bench leaving a space for me.  
"I heard Four went and he didn't want any visits", Ellie stated dumbfounded.  
I smiled thinking back to what he said.  
"What's that smile?", Amber asked.  
I shook my head.  
"Somethings up", Ellie urged on.  
"Fine", I gave in, "Bradley sort of said he feels something for me".  
"I knew it !", Ellie exclaimed making some people turn and look at us.  
"Girl, he's like super hot", gushed Amber.  
"You better hit that", I stared at Ellie, "well, once he gets better. You need the new and improved package".  
I gasped, "I'm so not listening to this, " as I got up and headed to the food line.  
The remainder of the day, I couldn't get what Bradley said out of my head.

 **That was chapter 13!  
Comments/Ideas are welcomed!**

 **x**


	14. Chapter 14

**014  
+++++**

Waking up before everyone else was a occurrence these days. I quickly showered and got dressed. A simple black shirt with black pants and pair of shoes.  
Quietly, I walked into the training rooms and started my early morning work out which consisted of throwing punches against a weight bag.  
After sometime my hands were getting numb.  
"You're working yourself too hard", a voice boomed behind me.  
I rubbed my hands and continued,"Good morning to you too".  
Eric walked closer to me and observed my pattern, and left out a deep sigh of frustration.  
"You are kind of being a distraction right about now", I said out of breath.  
He moved behind me grabbing me around the waist, "rotate your center a bit more".  
Once again, a sense of warmth rushed within my body.  
His voice was soothing against my neck, his legs parted mine, "separate your legs a bit as well".  
Once I was positioned correctly, I began punching again but this time with more force.  
"You're welcome", Eric smirked.  
I laughed," .HA. You're funny".  
His face turned my happy to a frown,"Did you see Bradley?"  
I stopped punching and looked at him, swallowing hard.  
Nodding, I said out of breath, "Yeah. He's better".  
He looked past my facade, "I heard he didn't want any visitors yesterday", he stated.  
I shook my head, "maybe he was sleeping".  
"All day?", he questioned.  
Silence.  
"Maybe", I simply said.  
"Maybe", he repeated.  
After a couple of minutes of silence, he walked past me. Was he mad?  
My breath hitched as I felt his voice running down my neck, "keep that posture sweetheart",  
I punched that bag taking out my frustrations.

I had finished my breakfast just as the group of initiates rushed inside.  
Ellie quickly grabbed a plate and walked over to me.  
"You're up early frequently", she stated.  
"I like working out a bit", I pointed out.  
She took a bite of her food, "I heard Bradley is getting out tomorrow".  
"Really?", I asked,"where do you hear these things?"  
She shrugged her shoulders, "I have my sources".  
"Attention!"  
We all turned our heads and looked in Max's direction.  
"Today, there will be rankings. Once again if you fall below the red line, you're out of Dauntless. You're finale stage 3 will be held in a week, and some of you will officially become Dauntless"  
Some cheered while overs looked on anxiously.  
After ten minutes, we all migrated to the training room where Eric and Four were standing in the middle.  
"Follow me and I'll show you you're rankings", Eric instructed us.  
We followed behind him as the screen appeared with all our names.

John,Savannah,Duke,Ellie,Gerad,James,Anna,Echo,Caden and last was Nathan.

I stood there shocked, just staring at the rankings. I was in second place. Second. It felt great but at the same time it was a dangerous number to have next to your name.  
The top there were a target.  
Unfortunately, for Dylan,Andrew,Ali,Gabby,Nathan and Tate, it was their last day at Dauntless. There were a faint cries as they were escorted out by Dauntless members.  
"The last stage will be an accumulation of all the things you've learned while your time here with us", Four explained.  
"Train hard, because you 10 will dwindle down to just a few", Eric warned us.  
"You have the rest of the day off today, enjoy your families", Four dismissed us.  
With everything going on, I totally forgot we had a reunion today. But what was the point my parents weren't going to set foot here.  
Everything left the room and headed towards the Pit.  
"Savannah, are you coming?", Ellie called out.  
I forced a smile. I had to be strong.  
"I'll be there in a few", I told her.  
She nodded and left the room.  
Taking a deep breath, I headed the opposite way towards the Chasm.  
Not noticing a pair of eyes following my movements.  
"Congrats", I mumbled to myself.  
I leaned against the railings and just let myself fall against the wall.  
"You aren't for the whole family thing, huh?"  
I turned around and noticed Four,"I don't really have a family to begin with".  
He frowned and sat next next to me, "Seems like we are alike".  
"My so called parents never really treated me as their daughter even though we are blood related", I explained, "I was like the black sheep of the family. They just wanted me gone".  
I frowned while Four just sat there listening to every word.  
"What about Eric?"  
I raised an eyebrow, "what about him?"  
"You two seem", he paused ,"like you had history".  
I grimaced, "had seems like the right word".  
Four laughed, "he seems to push the people he loves away", I finished.  
Suddenly, Ellie rushed to our location.  
"Savannah!"  
I looked up,"what's going on?"  
"Someone's here to see you", she gasped trying to catch her breath.  
"Did they say their name or something?", I asked.  
Ellie thought for a second, "Ryan. His name is Ryan".  
The color on my face drained away.  
My breathing became labored.  
My palms became sweaty.  
"Ry...Ryan", I stuttered.

 **We are finally gonna meet the infamous Ryan.  
I have a good idea on how he fits into with Savannah.  
Stay tuned!  
**x


	15. Chapter 15

**015**

I hesitantly left Four, and followed Ellie towards the Pit.  
"Are you okay Van?", Ellie concernedly asked.  
"Yeah,um. I'll meet you there. I need to use the bathroom", I stuttered.  
She nodded and walked away,"alright".  
Quickly, I walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the sink.  
My whole body was shaking, my breathing was labored.  
I opened the sink, letting the water run, I gathered some in my hand and splashed it on my face.  
Suddenly, the door opened.  
Immediately, I tried to compose myself.  
"Savannah?"  
It was Eric.  
"He..y", I strained to let out.  
He walked closer and turned me to face him.  
"Are you okay?", he questioned looking me over.  
My answer was a simple nod.  
"I don't believe you", he quickly grabbed me by my waist and sat me on the sink,"look at me".  
I lifted my head up slowly to his level.  
He asked once more, "are you okay?".  
This time I broke down, "no".  
I leaned against his chest but pulled back when I felt him go rigid.  
He's not used to this kind of contact.  
"Why are you like this?"  
"I-Someone is here to see me", my voice trembled,"someone I don't want to see".  
He looked at me sternly, "Who?".  
I had to stop myself before he got angry.  
Moving off the sink, I managed to get past him and walked towards the pit.  
Cleaning off my face, I composed myself.  
Walking in the Pit, there was commotion everywhere.  
Families were gathered with smiles on their faces but mine was the opposite.  
Just then a eerie feeling washed over me.  
"Did you miss me,Savannah?"  
My eyes widened as I turned and looked behind me.  
"R..Ryan", I greeted.  
His smirk grew bigger as if he knew what that did to me.  
"How's my little dove?", he moved closer to me as I took a step back.  
"Why are you afraid of me?", he questioned lifting a hand to my face.  
The abrupt contact felt alien to my skin.  
"I just wanted to see you", he stated.  
Gathering up myself I responded, "you have no business here".  
He laughed.  
"I'll always know where you are. What you're doing. I have eyes and ears everywhere", he creepily said.  
I tried so hard not to cry in front of him. That would mean he would win.  
"Are you happy to see me?", he chuckled.  
"Savannah?"  
Thank god for Eric.  
Ryan looked behind me making his smile turn upside down.  
"I'm Eric, Dauntless leader, and you are?"  
Ryan extended his hand, " 's close friend. I just wanted to see how she was for myself".  
"She's fine. You saw here. We have to go Savannah", Eric instantly grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Ryan.  
I was just about to turn around when he barked, "don't turn around".  
The air that I was holding in seemed to vanished when Eric showed up.  
We walked along some corridors and noticed it was empty.  
"Do you want to tell me why you looked like you just seen a ghost?", he questioned.  
Leaning against the wall, I took a deep breath.  
"It happened when you left..."  
 _He began talking to me in class, I thought he was a nice one. Oh, how wrong I was.  
Weeks on end, he would talk to me, getting to know me. I thought nothing of it.  
Then one day after class, he lead me to a empty room. He locked the door and turned back to me.  
I moved back until my body hit the desk. I desperately_ _tried to get away.  
_ "He umm...", I stuttered.  
"Did he hurt you?"  
Silence.  
"Did he rap-"  
"I got pretty scratched up since I was trying to get away for my life, but other than that. He didn't get to do what he intended to", I said.  
"I'm going to kill -"  
I quickly grabbed Eric around his arm and stopped him.  
"He's not worth it", I reassured him,"plus he's not going to see me ever".

 **That was chapter 15.**

 **Let me know you're thoughts.**

 **This won't be the last of Ryan.**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **x**


	16. Chapter 16

**016**

 _I saw myself a classroom, "there's no where to hide", the voice bounced off the walls.  
Turning around I came face to face with Ryan, who made his way towards me.  
"Stay back", I said as my voice trembled.  
His eyes were dark, lifeless. He wasn't himself. Or was he?  
In an instant, he throw some desks that were in his path and got to me.  
I screamed in pain as my hip collided with the edge of a table behind me.  
His hands roamed my body as if trying to find something he lost.  
"Stop", I whimpered as he leaned down and brought his face against my neck.  
I knew I had to stop him before he did anything else.  
Finding my strength, I clawed his arms with my nails, but it seemed useless.  
Just then a thought popped in my head, I quickly lifted my knee and brought it up to his groin.  
He doubled in pain as I ran past him towards the door.  
My clothes were ruffled, my hair was out of place, but I knew I had to get out.  
Unfortunately, he recovered too quickly and once again I was in his hold.  
He threw me onto the floor and crashed his body over mine.  
His hands moved down to my pants as he tried to unlatch them and he was able to.  
"Pl..Please stop", I cried but all he did was laugh.  
Suddenly, the doorknob jiggled.  
Ryan instantly placed his hand over my mouth in an effort to stop me from calling out for help.  
I froze.  
Someone was on the other side of the door and it was my only way to escape.  
The only part of my body that was free was my head.  
In one shot, I threw my head back as it collided with his.  
"you little bitch", he sneered.  
I was free.  
"HELPPP", I yelled.  
The door was kicked open, and I was safe.  
"_Savannah?"  
I opened my eyes and noticed I was in Dauntless. A long way away from Erudite.  
"It's time to wake up", Ellie stated as I looked around and noticed everyone was gone.  
"We have War Games tonight", she explained, "so we all the first half of the day off".  
I got up out of bed,quickly took a shower and changed.  
Ellie and I walked to the dinning hall and began to eat our breakfast.  
"Bradley's out", Ellie said taking a bite of her apple.  
I looked around but he wasn't anywhere to be found.  
"He's in rest mode, they told him to stay in his room for a few days", she explained.  
I still couldn't understand how she would seem to get all this information.  
"ATTENTION!".  
We all looked up at the leader table.  
It was Eric.  
"Tonight is our annual war games, we want you to be ready at 8 waiting for the train. If you don't make it on time, that's not our problem", he concluded.

The day passed without any incident and in a blink of an eye it was already thirty minutes, before eight.  
We changed quickly and walked to the train.  
"Damn, you looking hot", Ellie gushed.  
I laughed.  
"Eric is going to go cray cray for you", she exclaimed.  
Just as we were passing the Pit, someone came rushing towards us.  
"Bradley?"  
He looked up all flushed.  
"Are you okay?", I asked placing my hands on his shoulders.  
He looked confused, lifeless.  
"Go back to bed, maybe the medicine they gave you is making you like this", I suggested.  
Ellie looked at me and back at Bradley.  
"I have to go drop him off", I told her,"you go. I'll meet you there".  
"Hurry, we have ten minutes", Ellie told me and walked off.  
I steadied Bradley and walked towards his room.  
Just as we got to his room, he seemed to do a complete 180.  
"Want to come inside", he suggested pulling me along.  
I looked at him,"are you okay, you seem out of it".  
"Bit-I'm not", he stated as if fighting with himself.  
Suddenly, inside his room the phone rang.  
I took this time and walked backwards, "I'll see you later Bradley. Go get some sleep".  
With that, I turned around and ran towards the train.  
Here's to hoping I wasn't late.

"Shit", I cursed.  
The train was already moving down the rails.  
I sprinted towards it. I wasn't going to miss this.  
It was once in a lifetime opportunity.  
I ran with all my might and noticed the train coming into close range.  
Suddenly, a shadow looked over the edge.  
It was Eric.  
I looked at him and he looked at me.  
"Are you going to just stand there and watch me run", I panted.  
He smirked, "maybe".  
He grabbed onto the inside of the train and elongated his other hand towards me.  
Quickly, I grabbed his hand as he hauled me up to his chest.  
"Hello there", he said looking down at me.  
I rolled my eyes, "thanks".  
"What do I get as a reward", he asked raising his eyebrows.  
He was talking to me like no big deal other than the fact that we were hanging outside of the train.  
I smirked, this was going to be fun, "whatever you like", I purred.  
Instantly, his eyes changed from a playful look to a lustful one.  
My whole body ignited on fire as he stared at my lips and then to my eyes.  
"Eric?"  
The moment was ruined as Four called out for him.  
Eric brought us inside the train and walked over to Four, but not before looking at me one last time.  
"You're here", Ellie exclaimed as she hugged me,"I wasn't going to do this without you".  
I tried to compose myself.  
She nudged me, "I told you Eric was going to go berserk when he saw you".  
"Attention", Four raised his voice, "the rules are simple, capture the flag".  
"You will be using these", Eric motioned to a gun he had in his hands.  
Then a voice mumbled next to me, "you call that a gun".  
Stupid Nathan.  
Suddenly, Eric fired the gun.  
Nathan went down holding his right leg, "Neuro-skin dart, stimulates the pain of a real bullet. The effects only last for a couple of minutes. Two teams, Four and I are captains", Eric concluded.  
"You pick first", Four told Eric.  
"Alright, Savannah"  
My eyes and ears perked up as he called my name.  
I walked over to his side as Four picked Ellie and then Eric.  
Once the teams were set, the train arrived at a abandoned theme park.  
Our team consisted of me, Anna, Duke,Caden and John. While Four's team was Ellie,Nathan,Gerad,James and Echo.  
Four's team quickly slipped away in the darkness, while our team talked about what our plan was going to be.  
The voices of the team jumbled up together, making it hard to understand.  
I looked around and noticed a ferris wheel.  
"Jackpot", I said to myself and slipped away from the chaos.  
I placed my gun behind my back and started climbing up the stairs along the ferris wheel.  
Just before the mid-point, I heard footsteps.  
I looked down and noticed Eric.  
"What are you doing?", I questioned as he climbed up behind me.  
"Making sure you don't fall", he panted.  
"Well. I'm not. So you can leave now", I stated and started climbing again.  
"Nice ass", he said and I knew he had a smirk on his face.  
"That's so sweet of you Eric", I sarcastically said.  
"What?", he asked ," It's a compliment", he laughed.  
We reached the top of the ferris wheel, it was breathtaking up there.  
"What are you-"  
"Look", I pointed, "you'll thank me later".  
Across the park, on the top of a building a light could be seen.  
"Are you human?", he asked in disbelief.  
"All natural baby", I joked.  
I turned my head and looked at Eric. We just stood there, looking at each other.  
The air around us dwindled and everything seemed to become dark.  
He leaned in closer and so did I, but the moment was ruined as bullets flew from the ground.  
Eric placed me behind his body and started shooting.  
He managed to shoot two that was shooting at us.  
We quickly climbed down and ran towards the building the Four's team flag.  
As I started to climb up the stairs that lead to the top of the building, Eric stopped me.  
"Guard", he pointed.  
Right there at the top was Nathan.  
"I got him", I sneered.  
I quietly moved to the top of the stairs without him noticing me.  
His back was to me and as he turned around, I punched him right in the face.  
Quickly,I grabbed the flag that was in his possession and ran to the edge.  
"YESSSSS", I yelled waving the flag from side to side.  
Our team let out cheers while Four's team held frowned.  
I ran downstairs and flung myself on Eric's back.  
"We did it!", I said into his ear.  
He chuckled.  
His arms turned me around to face him.  
My legs circled around his waist as I held myself up.  
"You did it", he smirked.  
I smiled and without thinking, I dropped the flag and held his face.  
My lips crashed against his in a eager kiss, taking him by surprise.  
His arms held my thighs securing me in place.  
He moved me against a wall as he faced moved along the column of my neck.  
As I let out a moan, he chuckled, knowing full well his effect on me.  
Just then, we heard voices getting closer and closer.  
Eric set me down on the floor as I went to go pick up the flag.  
I walked past him but before I did, I placed the flag in the pocket of his pants.  
"What do I get as a reward?", I smirked repeating what he told me earlier.  
He smirked.  
"What you do to me", I heard him mumble.

 **That was chapter 16.**  
 **Wooo, this was a long one {that's what she said}.**  
 **Anyways, I'm thinking about what to do with Bradley.**  
 **EPPPP, Eric and Savannah are just tooooo _. {fill in the blank}**

 **If you see any mistakes, let me know. I type too fast. xD**


	17. Chapter 17

***NOTE***  
 **Hey there guys! I know I haven't been really invested in this story for the last few days. Like I said in the update post, classes are my first priority. So after that little side note, let's continue with our lovely, crazy, couple. x Jackie**

Everyone arrived at the Dauntless compound in a upbeat feeling, well Eric's team of course. Four's team wasn't that mad that they lost, it was just a game but to Nathan it was everything.

After I bathed and got into comfortable clothes, I walked through the halls towards the Chasm, to clear my mind of everything.

But something felt off. Strange. There was an eerie quite.

Suddenly, a cluster of shadows emerged from behind me. Without mercy, a pair of grabs encircled themselves around my waist, The second pair around my feet, stopping me from kicking myself free, and the last pair of hands around my mouth. I desperately tried to get myself away but it was useless.

They were stronger than me.

Fear.

Fear crawled itself from the depths of my being.

A feeling that I tried to shut out while I picked Dauntless.

My eyes bulged from it's sockets when I noticed where they were heading.

The Chasm.

It was now or never.

I had to get away.

One way or another.

I wasn't going to die like this.

As the one that had their hands around my waist lost tension for a second, I lifted up my foot and kicked them in the stomach.

They groaned in pain as the other two lost concentration to what they were doing.

It was my chance.

I twisted my body until I was semi free and collided my fist to their face.

Punches were flying from every direction as one made contact right under my eye.

I couldn't stop now.

Suddenly, one grabbed my from behind and dragged me closer to the edge of the Chasm.

I clawed at one of their masks, as it uncovered there face.

It was Nathan.

"Help!"

I screamed for help.

Hoping someone would hear.

My mouth was covered again, when suddenly a figure ran from the halls.

It was Bradley.

"Brad-"

He looked at me and his whole demeanor changed.

"Do I have to do everything myself", he reprimanded.

I was shocked.

He was apart of this.

Bradley walked closer and grabbed my face, "you actually thought I was into you".

My eyes watered, thinking this was the last moments of my life.

"Aww, don't look so sad. This is going to be quick", he sneered.

In an instant, he grabbed me from around the waist enclosing my hands behind me.

He walked over to the Chasm and leaned me over.

My breathe became erratic.

"Any last words", he whispered.

"You son of a bitch", a voice boomed from behind us.

He sighed and ordered his gang, "take care of him".

I tried to look back but I was hopeless.

"I guess this has to be done quick", Bradley voiced.

There was commotion behind us ,"Four get Nathan", a voice I knew said.

Suddenly, I was pulled from the edge away from Bradley's grasp.

"Eric", I breathed.

I crawled back towards the wall, safe from the fighting going on.

I noticed it was Four and Eric.

Eric threw Bradley a punch as he teetered along the edge.

"Any last words", Eric asked him.

"If you kill me it won't matter. He's going to get her", Bradley laughed.

Eric wasn't going to take any of that, he punched Bradley one last time as he fell over the edge.

He was gone.

Eric's stone cold,angry face turned to me and it softened.

I could only imagine what I looked like at the moment.

He walked over to me and knelled in front of me.

His calloused hands cupped my face and wiped my stray tears.

"Are you okay?", his voice cooed.

Was I okay?

I simply nodded and leaned to his chest, shutting the world around me.

I tried to be brave.

Tough.

Strong.

But at the moment, I needed to let myself go.

Eric moved closer and wrapped his arms around my body lifting me off the ground.

I heard Four tell him to take me to the medical wing but Eric declined it.

My eyes tried to stay open but it was useless.

Eric walked for some time until he came to a door.

His room.

I couldn't hold the tiredness anymore and closed my eyes.

 **Author's Note;**

 **I know this was short, but I'm trying to get my writing juices flowing.  
Hopefully, tomorrow I will have another update for all of you to enjoy.  
But right now, my brain is in Astoria mode. I've been listening to this album for most of my day.  
Question;  
Does anyone else listen to Marianas Trench?  
If not, what are you waiting for. Drop everything and go listen to "Astoria".  
My current favorite songs are; Dearly Departed, Who Do You Love, One Love, End of an Era, Wildfire.  
I'm so dead. I just love Josh Ramsay.  
Anyways, I'm going to go die some more now.  
Bye!  
Let me know if you go listen to the music.**

 **x**

 **Jackie**


	18. Chapter 18

I awoke suddenly as the night's events rushed through my head.

"Hey", I heard from the darkness.

His face emerged from the trench of black but quickly it was illuminated by the moon's light.

"You okay?", he asked concernedly.

I tried to compose my rapid breathing but it was impossible.

In an instant, his hand took hold of mine, "Look at me", I turned my head and looked into his eyes.

"Breathe with me", he instructed.

In a couple of seconds, I was able to control my erratic breath.

"Thanks", I mumbled crossing my arms over my ripped shirt.

I gulped thinking of what could have happened.

Eric looked around the room and went over to a drawer, pulling out a very large sweater.

"Here", he motioned for me to take it, "it's better than the one you have on".

I nodded.

As I was going to stand from the bed my legs gave way but I didn't stumble due to Eric's hold around me.

His warm body contrasted my cold one as we stood in that position for what seemed like minutes.

I looked up at him only to see that he was looking at me too.

"I can help you", he smirked.

Only Eric would make this situation about him.

I giggled a little bit, "I don't think so".

I gathered myself and walked over to what seemed like his bathroom.

Closing the door, I leaned against it.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

The door creaked a little as if someone leaned against it on the other side.

What I didn't know was that Eric was doing the exact same thing.

"Are you having trouble in there?", Eric's voice bounced against the door frame.

I smirked.

"Actually..."

Suddenly, the door jiggled a little bit, too bad it was locked.

"Sav?"

"Got ya"

I took off my ripped shirt and pulled his sweater over my small frame.

Looking myself in the mirror, I giggled to myself.

It looked like a pajama shirt on my body.

"Having fun?", I heard his amused voice ask.

I smiled and turned to open the door, only to find a frustrated Eric on the other side.

"Getting lonely?", I asked.

I walked past him towards his balcony.

The moon shone brightly over the Dauntless compound.

It was a peaceful moment.

Eric joined me.

"I think I should go back to my room now", I stated.

"Are you fucking crazy?", Eric's voice boomed.

"People are going to start talking about us", I explained.

"I don't give two shits what they say. I won't let you go back there not after what happened", he angrily stated.

He cared.

Cared about my safety.

"You care about me?", I asked.

He blinked rapidly, but never once said an answer.

I don't think he wanted to admit it.

"Alright then", I said as I made my way to the door.

He groaned, "Fine. You want me to say it. I care about you Savannah. Ever since-".

I stopped.

"Ever since we were back at Erudite", he confessed.

I turned my line of vision towards him.

"Thats all I needed to know", I smiled and ran towards him.

 **Author's Note;**

 **Sorry for not updating this week. I've had multiple tests and above all I recently got sick, fever and all. I'm sort of getting better *YAY*! Good news, I'm going to Marianas Trench in January. I'm super excitedd! Oh, I almost forgot... HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!.**

 **Let me if you went out. What was your costume?".**


	19. Chapter 19

I awoke that morning feeling refreshed and somewhat comfortable. Looking over to the right, I noticed the side was empty.

Where was Eric?, I asked myself.

Stretching my tired limbs, I climbed out of bed and headed towards the living area of the apartment.

I couldn't believe my eyes, there on the table was a plate of food with a piece of paper until it.

"Savannah, theres some breakfast on the table. I have a meeting with Max, see you at training, Eric.", I read aloud.

Calmly, I sat down and ate the food that Eric made.

After I finished the meal, I noticed it was 7 in the morning.

Quickly, I headed to the dining hall hoping no one would notice that I was missing.

Just as I walked through the doors, everyone's eyes turned to look at me.

I scanned the room until I found Ellie.

Quickly, I headed over to the table where she was and sat down.

She looked over and gave me a confused expression, "where were you this morning?".

My mind began thinking of excuses to tell her, "I was in the training room".

She stared at me and knew that wasn't the correct answer, "I don't believe you".

I looked down at my hands and played with the sleeves of Eric's sweater.

"Who's sweater is that?", Ellie questioned.

Just then, Max's voice boomed over everyones. He was joined by Eric and Four along the balcony.

"Attention initiates!", Max got everyone's attention,"yesterday we lost a leader due to some inappropriate circumstances. As a result, the Chasm area is closed today until further notice. You will get the day off today but tomorrow will be the last stage before initiation. Rest up", and just like that Max left the balcony.

Eric's eyes scanned the room until they landed on me.

I brought my head down as Ellie noticed.

"If anyone of initiates feels the need to train some more, the training room will be open", he paused, "and by the looks of it, some of you need the extra help you can get", Eric finished.

I walked back to the initiates rooms and quickly changed into different clothes plus Eric's sweater.

As I walked out, I collided with someone.

"Where are you headed?", Eric asked.

I looked up, "to the training room".

He smirked, "You know I didn't mean you needed more work".

I chuckled, "I know, but I didn't want to be stuck in my room all day".

"You can spend the day in my room", Eric darkly smirked.

"You know what?", I questioned getting closer to him running my hands over his biceps, "I think I'll take my chances in the training room".

Just like that, I quickly headed the opposite way.

Ellie and I spend half of the day in the training room area with other initiates.

Once we completed some training, Ellie and I headed to get cleaned up.

As we were sitting on our beds, an initiate walked in.

"Has anyone heard there's a party tonight?", he asked.

Ellie voiced up, "I heard about it all of Dauntless is invited".

"Wanna go?", Ellie asked me.

I smiled, "why not".

We headed out and bought some new clothing for the party.

Ellie decided to get our hair and makeup done at a makeup store next to the tattoo parlor.

Quickly, we headed to the room to get ready.

After we were sure about our appearances, she headed out to the Pit.

We stopped once we saw how Dauntless really partied.

The Pit was decorated with strobe lights at every corner of the walls. There was a section for the music and the same of the drinks. There were some tables situated across the room, and let's not talk about the dancing area.

"This is bad-ass", Ellie announced.

I agreed, "tell me about it".

Everyone was dressed to their best, and having a good time.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, save this table", Ellie told me giving me no choice.

"Suureee", I drawled out.

My headed bopped to the beat as my eyes scanned looking for that someone.

Then, as if on cue, a presence was made known behind me.

Their hand made its way across my stomach as it pulled me towards them.

"Looking for someone", he whispered in my ear.

My body temperature rose immensely and he felt it.

"My room later tonight", he growled and like that he was gone, leaving me a hot mess.

I noticed Ellie walking towards me, "are you okay?".

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me", I asked fanning myself.

I looked behind her and noticed Eric's lingering smirk.

What was wrong with me?", I questioned myself.

 **. .**  
 **Is it hot in here?**  
 **Let me know how you liked this chapter?**  
 **See ya later peeps. ;)**

She grabbed my hand and headed down the steps towards the crowd of people.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20;**

* * *

After Ellie and I spent some time at the party mingling, I decided it was time to head off.

"Are you leaving soon?", I asked Ellie.

She thought about it and shook her head, "I'll see you later".

I said goodbye and headed off in the direction of the initiate rooms.

As I was leaving, I scanned the area and didn't see Eric.

Smirking to myself, I changed my direction and headed towards Eric's room.

Just as I was about to turn the corner, I heard a distant knock.

I peeked around the corner and saw a girl knocking on Eric's door.

Looking on in confusion, I thought maybe I turned in the wrong direction.

Suddenly, the door was flung open as the girl exclaimed, "Eric!", and pushed her way inside, slamming the door behind her.

I desperately stood there.

Hoping that maybe the door would open and the girl would be getting pushed out by Eric.

But that never happened.

The moment I got here I told myself I wasn't going to let any emotion control me.

But, who was I kidding.

My eyes began to water as I backed away and headed towards the rooms.

Just as I was about to turn the corner I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry Four, I wasn't looking where I was going", I quickly said with my head down.

"Are you okay?" Four asked trying to find my face.

I nodded.

"You want some hot coffee, maybe that would help?", he suggested.

I raised my vision and nodded.

"Follow me", Four said as he lead the way towards his room.

"You want to talk about it?", he asked as we neared a door.

"All that I have to say is that Eric is a worthless piece of sh-".

"I got that", he lightly chuckled as he opened the door.

I looked around in awe, it was totally different than Eric's.

"You like it?", he asked.

"It's a step up from what we get to sleep in", I laughed and he soon joined.

He walked over to the kitchen and started brewing the coffee.

"Take a seat", Four suggested.

I thanked him and sat down on the sofa.

"Don't let him dictate your life", Four joined me on the sofa, "to be honest, I think deep down inside he has some sort of feelings for people, but never shows it. He's

cold and heartless, because he doesn't want people to see his weakness.", Four explained.

I listened to what he had to say, and I totally understood him.

After a while of just sitting around, the coffee finished brewing.

Four got up and I soon joined him as I prepared my coffee the way I like it.

After about twenty minutes of talking about the last part of initiation, I decided it was time to leave.

"Believe me, I've had the best time talking about the whole initiation thing, but I think it's time for me to leave. I appreciate what you did for me, it took my mind off

things", I thanked him.

He smiled as he walked me to the door, "I'm glad I was able to help".

Four opened the door but before I left I turned around and hugged him.

He acted like how a brother should, and that's how it felt like.

A brother.

"I'll see you tomorrow sir", I saluted him.

"Yes, you will", Four saluted back with laugh.

I turned around and walked towards the rooms, hoping that maybe Ellie wouldn't asked me 50 questions on the matter.

I made it to the rooms, quietly changed and made my way to bed.

Morning soon came upon the compound, as the initiates were called to the main room of Dauntless.

I didn't want anything to do with Eric today.

Today and never.

Ellie emerged from around the corner with two cups and two muffins on a tray.

"You're in a hurry?", I chuckled helping her with the cups.

Ellie controlled her breathing, "better have something in our stomachs".

I agreed with her.

"Where were you yesterday?", she asked taking a spit of juice.

Silence.

The memories hit me like a ton of bricks.

"I was-"

"Savannah?"

I turned around, "Four".

He smiled and walked my way.

"Hi Ellie", he greeted her.

She greeted him back and excused herself.

"Are you ready for today?", he asked leading the way.

I took a breath, "I'm kind of nervous".

"Just don't think about it too much", he reassured me ," I know you'll do great".

I thanked him as we made it to the room where all the initiates were at.

Scanning the room, I noticed everyone that mattered from Dauntless, including Eric.

His eyes met mine, giving me an icy glare once he spotted Four next to me.

"I'll see you on the other side", Four said with a smile as he hugged me and walked to the other side.

I looked for Ellie and went over to her.

"You sexy vixen you", she smirked.

"It's not what you're thinking?", I said finishing my juice.

Suddenly, Max called the first initiate.

"Ellie"

She turned to me and gave me a slight smile and headed off.

"Good luck", I mouthed to her.

* * *

A/N;

Finally, chapter 20! Terribly sorry for the not updating.

Good thing is that I'm on Christmas break equals more updating.

YAY!

Can someone make me a new banner for these two sexy characters, that or a video trailer?

x Jackie


End file.
